Morpheus
Morpheus is one of the central characters of the Matrix film trilogy. In all three theatrical films he is portrayed by actor Laurence Fishburne. Morpheus is a Zion operative who serves in the city's defense force against attack from the Machines. His hovercraft, the Nebuchadnezzar, is smaller than most, and has far less armament than its sister craft. As with all hovercraft, the "Neb" is equipped with an EMP weapon to disable any sentinels that they encounter. Morpheus (the name of his persona while a bluepill within the Matrix is unknown) is an even-mannered man with a personality that commands respect in many who encounter him. As a result of his belief in the Prophecy, Morpheus devotes "all of his life" in search of The One, the human who will bring an end to the Machine War. Morpheus has become a spiritual figure to many citizens of Zion, much to the consternation of others who don't believe in the Prophecy, such as the natural-born commander of the Zion defense force, Jason Lock. Calling all cars, callnig all cars, we're ready to make a deal. Calling all cars, callnig all cars, we're ready to make a deal. Prison enfer profond When The Assassin burst Morpheus' body into flies, they flew to the North Coast of Russia. Located there was a ancient prison, called Prison Enfer Profond(french for Deep Hell Prison). This was own by the Merovingian for exiles and humans whom had rebeled or fought against his will. Morpheus was included in this prison, along with the program copy of Ballard, who later on dies. Prison Enfer Profond has extremely tight security full of guards and The Merovingian's henchmen, including The Twins. Personality In The Matrix ''and ''The Matrix Reloaded, Morpheus was known to to be a truly inspirational leader and teacher to many people, particularly the majority of his crew, to the extent that Tank commented that Morpheus was a father to them as well as a leader. In The Matrix Revolutions, with Morpheus's faith in the prophesy shattered, he doesn't appear to as strong a leader as he was in the other two matrix films. Despite his strong faith, Morpheus still showed some rationality in dangerous situations rather than blindly relying on his beliefs to see him through the current crisis, the only truly irrational decision he has even been shown to make being his decision to attack Agent Smith while unarmed in order to give Neo a chance to escape. Trivia *If we were to believe that Morpheus' name as a bluepill was in fact Daniel, then we can actually find evidence to corroborate that story, especially if we were to look in the bible (since bible verses have been used in connection with Agent Smith and the ships that are captained, then this isn't a far-fetched idea). If we look to Daniel Chapter 6 verses 11-12 then we'll find, "There is in your kingdom who has within him the spirit of the holy gods. Your predecessor, the king - your predecessor King Nebuchadnezzar - made him chief over all the magicians, enchanters, astrologers, and fortune-tellers of Babylon. This man Daniel, whom the king named Belteshezzar, has exceptional ability and is filled with divine knowledge and understanding. He can interpret dreams, explain riddles, and solve difficult problems. Call for Daniel, and he will tell you what the writing means." This gives references to the ship he captains, and to his redpill name as Morpheus was the Greek God of dreams. Category:Characters Category:Characters in MxO Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Hackers Category:Redpills Category:Resistance Characters Category:Zionites Category:Hovercraft Captains Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Matrix Category:The Matrix Reloaded Category:The Matrix Revolutions Category:The Matrix: Path of Neo Category:The Matrix Online Category:The Matrix Comics Category:The Matrix Comics Series 1 Category:The Matrix Comics Series 3 Category:The Matrix Comics Volume 1 Category:The Matrix Comics Volume 2